Thoughts Behind the Mask
by Vivitix
Summary: A collection of very short one-shots involving the recalled impressions of Aqua on Vanitas, and vice-versa. Written for Wishing-Fire's "Memories" challenge.
1. Curiosity

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic on , so I would really appreciate any reviews or critiques on this. Any comment ranging from just a simple "cool :]" to thorough spell/grammar checks to an entire essay on how I should improve my rhetoric would be awesome.

Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters related to it. This disclaimer applies to all my chapters, and my apologies for forgetting to put this up before.

-Vivi

* * *

_Curiosity_

Their curiosity was two-ways. When she peered at the boy's mask, all she could find was her own darkened reflection. Where was this boy's identity? Where was the face that came with the smooth, baritone voice emitted from this boy? Where on this boy did this overpowering darkness come from?

Something about the way her hips moved while she walked intrigued him. Something about the way her pale cerulean hair framed her face, the way her eyes twinkled a gentle glow when she smiled, the way she weaved her magic around him in a mixture of grace and pain while they dueled captivated him.

Sometimes, in the middle of their skirmishes, she would feel the sudden desire to stop and reach out to him. She thought that perhaps, somewhere in the depths of this boy of darkness, was a heart that desired to be in the light. She wanted to believe that, and would be willing to save anyone who wished to escape from the darkness her master hated so much.

All of her was a mystery to him. Unlike the other two Keyblade bearers, one to become his master's vessel and the other to fuse with him in order to form the X-blade of his master's desire, she had no significant role in his master's plot. Yet her she was, standing in his way, even defeating him on so many occasions. She did not have an inkling of his master's grand plans, and he wondered how she could stand strong despite not grasping the big picture. No matter. He had simply allowed his mind to wander, and he soon brushed thoughts of her aside in favor of darker, sinister ones.


	2. Friendship

_Friendship_

"Quit that, Van!" Aqua said as she chuckled softly. Even the sound of her voice warmed his heart with its light. It was playful now. "At least he isn't an arrogant blockhead like you."

"It's not my fault that little runt had to go and make a fool of himself by trying out, what's it called again, a skateboard at Radiant Garden." The raven-haired youth scowled. He knew that his blue-haired companion would undoubtedly point out his own "shortcomings" whenever he felt appropriate to poke fun at her friend, Ventus. But come on, the little blonde-haired idiot's attempted stunts on a board with wheels was worth ridicule.

"You have to admit Ven's got guts to try that toy. I'm scared to even think about stepping on it!" Aqua said, with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh?" Her companion smirked. An image of Aqua wildly flailing her arms about as she was pushed on a skateboard filled him with both an evil pleasure and heart-beating giddiness. He got up from his sitting position and held out a hand for Aqua. "Why don't we try to get over that fear then? That's what friends are for, right?"

Abruptly, Vanitas woke up. What a strange... nightmare.


	3. Pity

_Pity_

Frustration. Vanitas lashed out against Unversed after Unversed, dark keyblade blurred as he furiously destroyed. As he did, his feelings grew more intense, and the pain became almost unbearable both emotionally and physically.

Why did he, an enmity of such power and superiority, need to fuse with his light half in order to reach salvation? Why would his master desire a vessel who absolutely refuse to bend to darkness, the superior to light? What was her purpose, other than proving to be an exception to his belief that light could never best the darkness? It just didn't seem fair or made sense. He had no answer to any of these questions, and that further frustrated him. All the power the darkness had to offer him did not help him get any closer to the answers he wanted. Maybe that was the sick joke, he thought, to be truly left in the dark.

The dark apprentice doggedly continued to obliterate his own creations, until finally he could take no more. The chaotic turmoil in his mind and the painful lashes both outside and inside his body had caused a welcomed fatigue.

Meanwhile, a pure-hearted, strawberry-red haired girl felt the pain of another heart not too far from her. She pitied the heart that was going through this cycle of suffering and futility. But she brightened up as she thought of a certain kind, blue-haired heroine who could possibly save this poor heart. She would definitely tell the heroine the next time she saw her.


	4. Lust

**A/N:** This COULD be rated M, but it's not considered a complete lemon, hence the lighter rating. Nonetheless, I would avoid this chapter if light molesting makes you feel extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

_Lust_

"He's... finally finished..." Aqua breathed hoarsely after an exhausting battle with the dark apprentice. A wave of relief and fatigued washed over her and pulled her under as she fell to the ground and slipped into the blissful dreams of her old memories. A few feet from the collapsed Keyblade Master, her opponent was on his back, staring at the sky through his shadowy mask with a smirk. He was thankful for his mask, as well as patience.

Vanitas recalled his keyblade as he sprang up and stalked over to the unconscious master. He cautiously turned her limp form over, and stayed still for several moments as his breath got caught in his throat.

Aqua was simply magnificent. Soft blue hair delicately framed her face, which had just a tiny hint of a smile. Vanitas took off his gloves and gently laced his fingers through her hair, though it was more from fear of waking her rather than the goodness of his heart. Her hair felt just as silky as it looked. Vanitas allowed his eyes to further travel down the keyblade master's body, mentally lapping up the sights of her supple breasts, perfect curves, and slender legs.

The dark apprentice temporarily fought back the urge to downright molest Aqua. She could wake up any moment now, and if she did, no doubt the consequences of finding the adversary that had caused her nearly-comatose state practically on top of her would be excruciating painful. Then Vanitas struck an epiphany, and decided that was not a pressing issue. In fact, giving into his dark urges may prove beneficial to him.

And so he began his exploration of the blue-haired maiden's body. Ungloved fingers and hands traced the outline of firm breasts and generous curves. Shedding his mask, the dark being ran a hot tongue along her cheek. The slightest of moans escaped Aqua's lips, drawing his attention. He ran the tip of his tongue along her lips, and he felt his blood rush to an unfamiliar place as he examined the shine he had left on her flawless face with his saliva. Vanitas bent down one last time, pushing his lips against Aqua's while one of his hands continued massaging her chest. His tongue pushed at and eventually slithered into her mouth, allowing for his little adventure with little-to-no resistance. Perhaps he could go even farther, he thought as his body grew hot and his mind grew cloudy with foreign delight.

"Mmmm..." Her face began to scrunch up. Vanitas quickly stepped back, and immediately felt himself grow uncomfortably cold without Aqua close.

"Aqua! Where are you, Aqua?!" shouted a voice nearby. It belonged to that flying, orange-haired brat, Vanitas thought. His body throbbed for more, but his mind restrained and reasoned with him. There was no way of safely satisfying his desires at the moment, so he donned his mask and gloves while promising himself a next time. One last thought lingered before he departed through a dark corridor.

_ Lust. What an interesting feeling..._


	5. Happiness

_Happiness_

Sorrow. Anger. Frustration. Envy. Arrogance. That about sums up Vanitas' wide array of commonly felt emotions. Anything else seemed unnecessary and was casted away long ago.

Yet, sometimes, curiosity would nudge his way into his attention. World after world he traveled, he saw the happy faces of the inhabitants. Their light shone much too brightly for him; their undeserved joy repelled his eyes when he stared for too long. The more exposed he became to this happiness, the more his jealousy and resentment grew. And with these feelings, came endless Unversed.

Even then, the sadistic agony he would inflict would prove temporary, when she came along and mended the hearts if those he had chosen to torture. She would selflessly offer her assistance and defense to anyone in need, like a true keyblade master and upkeeper of order. Heck, she's even helped the useless Ventus recover himself, and find happiness in his pathetic existence.

Now, Vanitas wonders if his own heart is eligible for healing by Aqua. Perhaps Aqua may be able him as she had done so for others...


	6. Despair

_Despair_

"The X-Blade is your salvation..."

"I-Is that true, Master Xehanort...?"

"Yes, Vanitas. That is, if you and Ventus successfully grow stronger until both of you are equal. After that, the clash shall become your key to redemption."

"I... see..."

"Until then, discard your feelings of pitiful sorrow towards your separation from Ventus. Turn that into rage, and the power of darkness shall be yours."

"Master, what happens after I obtain the X-Blade?"

"Simple. You shall be complete."

"Then what?"

"You shall be happy, isn't that what you want, you foolish boy?"

"..."

"Ah... It's about that girl, isn't it? Trivial boy. She will not be utilized in my- our plan. Terra's body will be mine for the taking. Ventus will be consumed by your darkness. But Aqua is of no important. Her misguided sense of direction will play her right into our hands, and after the creation of the X-Blade, you shall be able to keep her as you please."

Past conversations plagued Vanitas' mind as he helplessly, desperately reached for the fading X-Blade. Ventus' light has proven victorious. Terra's body still doggedly fights his Master's heart. Aqua never came within his grasp, and darkness faded into despair.


	7. Rage

_Rage_

"I think he's outgrown this toy, don't you think so too?" Flaunting a wooden, child's keyblade, Vanitas smirked behind his mask as Aqua's face transformed from apprehension to complete shock. She opened her mouth to say something, perhaps "Don't you dare!" or "Give that back!".

"Where did you find that?" Aqua nearly shouted. Maybe if she could distract him with questions...

"Heh..." Snap! Shock became fury.

"You... you freak!" Aqua charged at him with a vengeance now. Vanitas could feel her keyblade's strikes become more and more powerful as he deflected them, her spells become more and more potent as he narrowly dodged them.

Vanitas bit his lip as a Firaga singed his shoulder, and a disgusting sizzling sound was produced. In the next half a second, Aqua materialized besides him, and swung her keyblade for a direct hit. The taste of blood welled up at the back of his throat. At this rate, he was going to lose to the keyblade master.

Not that Vanitas minded. The pain made him delirious, and that made Aqua's rage all the more beautiful to him.


	8. Lost

_Lost_

"Hey." In a breezeless, shadowed world, Aqua stared blankly at the figure standing in front of her. Her gaze was met by her own reflection in the dark mask she was facing.

The figure remained silent. Aqua didn't need words to know he was. Though his body suit's coloration differed, everything else about him physically was identical. Yet...

"Are you lost too?" Aqua continued. Back in the realm of light, she had always been fearful of getting lost. Panic would build up in her chest, making her heart pump uncomfortable faster underneath the unsettling mental burden. Now, it seemed like a part of her, and this world.

A single nod.

"I see. But I suppose this place is more like home to you than elsewhere." Aqua turned from the figure and wandered down her new direction. She felt no hostility towards the figure, nor vice versa. Thus it was not startling when she felt the figure catch her pace, walking beside her with his arms folded. They continued their stroll together, down a long and endless shadowed road, inching closer and closer together until their shoulders touched.

It didn't come as a surprise that two who were both lost would be drawn together, seeking out each other because they were the only ones left.


	9. Laughter

_Laughter_

Chills zipped up and down Aqua's spine like an electric current. A moment she took to observe this feeling was a moment she let her guard down, as her opponent quickly seized his chance to hold Aqua by his keyblade.

"What's the matter, Aqua? You don't like my laugh?" He chuckled, and another cold spark was sent down her back. He settled his keyblade into a comfortable position at her neck, wrapped an arm around Aqua's waist, and pressed himself against her soft back. A shudder from her became his precious reward.

"I demand that you let go of me," Aqua said between her teeth. Vanitas' close proximity caused chaos in her mind as she continued speaking. "So we can continue our fight fairly."

"And if I said no, I don't want to fight fairly? What will you do then?" The warrior purred. Oh how he enjoyed toying with Aqua's innocence and naivety. From the corner of his eye, Vanitas noticed Aqua's fists clench and unclench. Before Aqua could release whatever spell she had been planning to use, the arm snaked around her waist quickly bound her arms as well, until the keyblade master was in a complete, tight grasp.

"No no, dear Aqua. You would have hurt yourself too," he cooed. He watched as Aqua's cheeks beginning to redden with anger, and he decided that now would be a good time to stop. With a quick movement that started his hostage, Vanitas flicked off his mask and planted a sloppy kiss on Aqua's cheek. A smirk of pleasure grew on Vanitas' face, while a look of shock graced Aqua's.

She spun to face him, keyblade in hand, the second she was released. He was already gone. Left in his place was his ominous, echoing dark laughter.


	10. Confusion

_Confused_

* * *

To be frank, Vanitas was downright confused on what kind of magic Aqua really wielded. Most of the time, her magic reminded him of a sorceress' magic. Powerful and dangerous. Vanitas winced at the times she had singed his suit with her burning fire magic, and when she had knocked the breath out of him with a few jolts of impactful lightning. Her spell slinging was certainly nothing to be laughed at.

Sometimes, however, Aqua's magic painted her as an enchantress. Was it really magic though? Her gentle blue stare, which could turn stern or fierce anytime, caught him in a different kind of spell, one where he would simply stand still or walk slowly towards her helplessly while they were in the middle of combat. Her flustered expressions and hand motions made him go weak in the knees even before their scuffle began. Flitting cloth from her cartwheels made his body grow warm. Even if her fire spells stung, it was this type of magic that had him beat in the countless matches they've had.

_Which magic is it this time_? Vanitas thought as he lifted his X-Blade towards Aquas in what seemed to be their final battle. She was already in her battle stance, armor glinting ever so slight and pale blue hair softly swaying in the wind. A foreign pain tugged at his heart. He was baffled. As Vanitas lunged at Aqua with his weapon, though, a part of him knew one thing was sure: he was no match for Aqua's magic.

* * *

**A/N**: And now you know why bosses seem to just kind of walk around and then attack you every now and then :3 In Aqua's case at least.

Also, the last challenge is a "pick your own". I frankly can't come up with any at the moment for the last challenge (I did think of a nice idea a while back, but now I've completely forgotten it like the airhead I am.) If there's any challenge you guys want to suggest me, feel free to message me or leave it in a review.

-Vivi


End file.
